L'anormalité d'un Dursley
by MlleMau
Summary: OS. UA. Harry Potter était considéré comme anormal. Lorsqu'il faisait de la magie instinctive, c'était anormal. En plus, il en faisait tellement souvent que c'en était véritablement anormal... ( /!\ Légères violences entre enfants.)


Les Dursley savaient que leur neveu, Harry Potter, était un anormal. Il était né de deux anormaux, avait vécu la première année de sa vie dans un monde anormal, et surtout, il faisait des choses anormales. Obligé de l'élever, Vernon Dursley avait néanmoins l'espoir de le rendre normal, en faisant rentrer dans sa petite tête de garçon que les choses anormales étaient impossibles. Il souhaitait étouffer le problème à sa source, ce qui expliquait son comportement très rigide avec l'enfant – du moins était-ce ce qu'il se disait. Quant à sa femme, Pétunia, elle savait qu'Harry serait ce qu'il était, à jamais. Mais éprise de jalousie, due à une enfance troublée par la présence trop imposante de sa sœur Lily, elle acceptait avec une joie malsaine de petite vengeance personnelle le traitement que subissait son neveu par sa famille. Il devait apprendre sa place, à savoir celle misérable qu'ils lui infligeaient.

Dudley était parfait aux yeux de ses parents. Il avait grandi avec cette haine de l'anormalité. Égoïste et orgueilleux, il rêvait d'être le centre du monde, que tous l'admirent et le vénèrent, si bien qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il voulait. Enfant, il voulait l'approbation et l'amour inconditionnel de ses parents, ainsi que nombre de jouets. Très vite, il avait compris que s'en prendre à son cousin était une _bonne_ chose. Cependant, malgré toutes les persécutions des trois Dursley, des événements s'étaient régulièrement produits sans qu'ils puissent se l'expliquer.

Le jeune Potter avait fait beaucoup de magie instinctive dans sa jeunesse pour un simple sorcier. Un expert du ministère aurait supposé que ce garçon était exceptionnel, et qu'il était normal qu'il soit sujet à de nombreux exploits dans sa vie. Un homme plus avisé encore pourrait penser qu'Harry avait, tout simplement, été plus confronté que d'autres à des situations l'obligeant à utiliser ses dons pour sa propre sécurité. À vrai dire, ces deux idées n'étaient pas la réponse à cette récurrence de magie trop anormale.

En tout cas, tous les habitants du 4, Privet Drive se souvenaient de ces moments où aucune explication n'existe. Étrangement, pour la plupart d'entre eux, les deux enfants étaient ensembles.

Il y avait, par exemple, ce jour où Harry s'en était pris à leur enseignante. Les deux cousins étaient encore très jeunes, pourtant à ce moment, ils étaient tous les deux dans les toilettes des garçons, seuls. Un ami de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, s'assurait dehors que personne ne rentre. Le tout petit Harry pleurait sous les coups, sachant déjà qu'il aurait plusieurs hématomes plus tard. Le sol, où il était affalé, était froid et le faisait frissonner. Le gros garçon blond s'en fichait éperdument, et riait des pleurnicheries de son cousin pour quelques malheureux coups. Il se figea, arrêtant de lyncher son camarade en entendant une voix.

**« Dudley ! » **s'écria d'une voix outrée Mme Kane, leur enseignante.

La femme s'était alors mise à rouspéter contre le « petit voyou » qui s'était tu, penaud. Dans son discours cependant, une chose les affola.

**« La Directrice sera mise au courant, et je vais demander à ce qu'elle convoque tes parents ! »**

Harry ne voulait pas que son oncle et sa tante sache qu'ils aient été surpris par un membre du corps professorale, sinon, il allait être puni dans son placard avec de très maigres repas, voire inexistants. Dudley lui, avait la frousse devant la directrice de l'établissement qui était, de son avis, une sorte de Mère Fouettard. De plus, il ne voulait pas embarrasser ses parents.

Cependant, les deux enfants paniqués furent surpris lorsque Mme Kane s'arrêta brusquement de parler, se redressa, et regarda face à elle d'un regard vide. De manière tout aussi inattendue, elle se retourna et sortit. Elle ne fit plus aucune allusion à ce qu'elle avait vu au cours de la journée, comme si elle avait tout oublié. Le soir, Dudley avait accouru jusqu'à son père pour lui raconter ce qu'avait fait son cousin ce dernier avait été sévèrement réprimandé pour avoir manipulé un adulte.

Ce moment n'était pas unique. Il y en avait d'autres, tous plus surprenants que les autres.

Un jour, toujours à l'école, ils avaient échappé de peu à de terribles blessures. Ils étaient plus vieux, environ 7 ans. L'établissement avait deux étages, il faisait chaud et les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Dudley était tombé nez à nez avec son cousin dans un couloir désert une fois n'est pas coutume, il en avait profité. Il l'avait rabroué de quelques méchantes paroles, puis, s'en lassant très vite, était passé aux actes. Cette fois-ci, l'orphelin ne pleurnicha pas, désormais habitué. Mais une parole fut plus blessante que les autres, et elle eut le mérite de le mettre en colère. D'un geste dur, Harry repoussa son cousin, mais au lieu de le faire légèrement chanceler, il fit un véritable bond en arrière et cogna contre la fenêtre avec force. Si bien que Dudley trébucha et passa par l'ouverture. Son cousin n'avait pas voulu le défenestrer, il voulait juste se dégager, alors il accourut auprès de la fenêtre pour rattraper le gros blond.

Il l'attrapa de justesse, mais étant rachitique, et sous la poigne de l'autre enfant qui ne voulait pas tomber, ils tombèrent ensemble, dans le vide. Il n'y avait que deux étages, ils n'allaient pas mourir de leur chute, mais les dégâts pouvaient être considérables. Tous deux effrayés, ils criaient et se rapprochaient trop vite du sol. Au dernier moment cependant, ils rebondirent sur un matelas invisible, et atterrirent rudement sur le sol, mais sans aucun dommage si ce n'est une petite douleur passagère.

Livide, Dudley s'était éloigné puis avait raconté à ses parents comment Harry avait tenté de le tuer, puis comment ils avaient été sauvés, tout simplement car il avait eu le réflexe d'emporter son cousin avec lui. Le présumé meurtrier fut privé de nourriture et eut le triple de corvées à faire.

Non seulement sa magie instinctive faisait souvent des siennes, mais en plus elle était puissante pour un simple enfant.

Comme ce drôle de soir où, âgés de 9 ans, Dudley et Harry traînaient dans le petit parc à quelques rues de la maison des Dursley. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, le soleil étant presque couché. Comme à son habitude, Dudley embêtait son cousin qui avait couru jusqu'au parc pour s'échapper. Il s'était caché mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Le plus grand dominait l'autre enfant, menaçant, et lui fredonnait quelques paroles qui, il le savait, avaient le don de l'énerver. Il s'approchait, prêt à cogner. Mais, comme des années auparavant, une voix le fit se figer.

**« Bonsoir les enfants. »**

Les deux cousins se retournèrent. La vue d'un homme les effraya comme jamais auparavant. En fait, ils n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'il s'agît d'un _Homme_. Il était d'une très grande carrure imposant le respect, et ses yeux avaient une couleur rouge. Rouge comme le sang. Il ne regardait pas les enfants dans les yeux, mais son regard se portait légèrement en-dessous, et cela eut le don d'accentuer leur peur. L'inconnu étira un sourire, et, à la vue de dents anormalement longues, Dudley hurla de terreur. Harry ne cria pas mais, lorsque son cousin fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant, il le suivit.

Ils étaient un peu loin de la maison, et ils avaient pris la mauvaise direction. Étrangement, lorsque les deux enfants tournèrent au coin de la rue, ils se retrouvèrent à Privet Drive. Sans se préoccuper plus que nécessaire de cette soudaine distance parcourue, ils entrèrent en trombe au 4. Alertés, Mr et Mme Dursley interrogèrent leur fils qui ne sut que dire pour accuser Harry. Mais son silence fut suffisant pour que le pauvre petit soit puni.

Il est à noter qu'à chaque fois qu'Harry utilisait sa magie, soit il était seul, soit il était avec son cousin.

De nouveau, ce fut vrai 1 an après cette rencontre effrayante. Les parents Dursley s'étaient absentés pour l'après-midi, laissant la maison aux enfants. Dudley en avait profité pour inviter son meilleur ami, Piers Polkiss. Les deux amis jouèrent avec les nombreux gadgets du gros blond, appelant parfois Harry pour qu'il leur rapporte boissons et gâteaux. À un moment, alors qu'ils s'ennuyaient, ils décidèrent de s'en prendre au jeune Potter. Ils se firent discrets pour lui faire peur, puis le cognèrent tel un punching-ball. Après s'être défoulés, ils le poussèrent, et le bras d'Harry rencontra très violemment le pied de la table. Il y eut un bruit sec et sinistre. Une douleur prit le petit brun qui couina malgré lui.

Les deux amis repartirent en ricanant, peu soucieux du cas du troisième enfant. Mais ce dernier inspecta son bras, il n'avait aucune hémorragie, pas une goutte de sang, mais la douleur était saisissante. Le moindre mouvement le faisait geindre, et il décida de se cacher pour le reste de la journée. Lorsque Piers partit, Dudley appela son cousin car il n'avait pas lavé la cuisine. Il se réjouissait d'avance de lui donner des ordres et de le voir ramper par terre.

Mais lorsque Harry sortit, son regard se porta sur le bras. Il était enflé et avait un drôle d'angle. Il s'énerva aussitôt : l'orphelin s'était déjà cassé quelque chose il y a de cela quelque temps, et son père n'avait pas été très content des insinuations des médecins, ni le fait de devoir payer.

Quelques instants après cependant, un autre bruit sinistre se fit entendre, une nouvelle douleur qui fit couiner Harry, mais après il n'eût plus mal. L'os de son bras s'était ressoudé de lui-même, correctement. Le soir, au retour des adultes, Dudley se contenta de dire que son cousin avait fait quelque chose d'anormale, pour que ce dernier soit enfermé dans son placard sans dîner.

Effectivement, ces choses-ci n'étaient pas étrangères aux Dursley, mais jamais ils ne les apprécièrent. La magie était une monstruosité qu'il fallait annihiler. Elle se manifesta à de nombreuses reprises, dans différentes situations autres que celles citées plus haut. Il était évident qu'elle était due à cause du neveu de Mr et Mme Dursley. Cela ne faisait aucun doute pour eux. Il était anormal. Alors, Pétunia, au plus profond d'elle-même savait que la lettre de cette maudite école allait arriver, tôt ou tard. Poudlard, une école de fous pour les fous, voilà ce qu'elle en disait. Oui, elle se mentait à elle-même lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'Harry n'irait pas là-bas. Il recevrait sa lettre, indubitablement.

Alors pourquoi y avait-il _deux _lettres sur la table de la cuisine ? Pourquoi y avait-il une lettre pour Harry Potter, et une autre pour Dudley Dursley ?

Dudley était anormal.

* * *

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir lue, j'en suis honorée. Je précise que les Dursley et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.**

**Je suis désolée des éventuelles fautes, je me suis relue moi-même mais je suis loin d'être parfaite en orthographe et je n'ai pas eu de bêta. **

**L'idée de ce petit OS m'est venue ce matin en lisant un article d'Alana Chantelune, « Typologie des Potterfictions » sur le site Etude Fanfiction. Et si Dudley était un sorcier ? J'ai apprécié l'idée, mais je ne me voyais pas faire une longue fic de 20 chapitres en décrivant sa scolarité et autre, d'autant plus que j'imagine les Dursley refusant avec véhémence que leur fils aille à Poudlard. Alors j'ai voulu faire un petit OS, relatant tous ces moments où les Dursley ont connu de la magie instinctive, en pensant qu'elle était de Harry, mais qu'au final, il y ait tout à la fin la « révélation » ! Ah ah.**

**J'espère que ceci vous aura plu, je me suis pour ma part amusée à l'écrire. Si vous me laissez une review, je serai très contente et je me ferrai une joie de vous répondre et discuter avec vous. **

**J'espère que nous nous reverrons très bientôt !**

**MlleMau.**


End file.
